Holiday Surprise
by patricia51
Summary: It's the holidays and Jo is alone in the office when she gets a surprise visitor who catches her in a compromising position. Sequel to "We Shouldn't". Femslash. Jo/Zoe. Rated "M" for sexual situations.


Holiday Surprise by patricia51

(For the many nice people who are wondering why I have suddenly darted to another story in the midst of writing a continuing one, well, I'm sorry. I was a bit stuck and then this idea came to mind and I had to write it. But I will be back to "The Hunters" now and have a new chapter up in a few days.)

(It's the holidays and Jo is alone in the office when she gets a surprise visitor who catches her in a compromising position. Sequel to "We Shouldn't". Femslash. Jo/Zoe. One-shot but I plan on continuing the series.)

It was a good thing that the town of Eureka rarely required its law enforcement officers to come out of their office with guns blazing. Because contrary to her usual routine Jo Lupo had hung her gun belt, sidearm included, up on the corner clothes tree along with her jacket.

The dark haired deputy leaned back in her chair, her feet on the desk and crossed her ankles. She sighed. The holidays were upon them and that's when it's never really the happiest of times to be alone, even when you are a tough, self-reliant former Army Ranger like she was.

She wished Zane was here. In the last six months he had managed to make two flying visits. Neither lasting more than forty eight hours. Of course, as she acknowledged to herself, someone less adept than Zane at evading rules and regulations probably wouldn't have even managed that. But it didn't fill the void of being alone. Or, she admitted to herself, the physical wants any more than the emotional ones.

Well, she considered thoughtfully. She COULD do something about the physical needs. Out of habit she checked the small office and eyed the door. Not that she expected anyone. Jack had left to "go home" for a bit. Mischievously she had place a call to GD shortly after he left and unsurprisingly found out that Tess had just left to "run some errands". Knowing the two she was quite willing to bet they were at the bunker and snuggled in bed. Unless of course they hadn't made it any farther than the couch. So interruption by superior shouldn't be a problem.

That left someone walking in off the street. That chance was about zero. Almost everyone who ever needed help called even if they were next door.

To heck with it. Jo squirmed in her chair, carefully balancing herself. She closed her eyes and began to run her hands gently over her body. Her fingers plucked at the buttons of her uniform shirt, undoing them one by one and pushing the shirt open. Her left hand slipped inside and her fingertips traced the softness of her breasts where they were exposed by the low cut of her skimpy black lace bra.

A smile touched her lips. Zane had been delighted by the more daring underwear he had found she had started wearing. She hadn't told him the impetus for that change had not come from him but from her one night passionate fling with her Jack's daughter Zoe Carter. After all, Zane's only interest in her clothing was in getting it off of her. It was Zoe who had started her thinking that just because she was a self-sufficient and capable woman it didn't mean she couldn't be a sexy one too.

Jo's smile slipped for an instant. She sternly told herself to stop letting her thoughts run that way. The night with the sexy girl teenager had been incredible but it wasn't going to be repeated. All it could lead to was trouble. It didn't matter HOW attractive and sensual Zoe was...

"Stop it Jo!" The deputy had to laugh as she realized she had said the words out loud. But she DID need to get control of the direction her thoughts were going. She fixed Zane's face, his cocky grin and his muscular body in her mind as her right hand undid her belt and unbuttoned her slacks. She sighed with satisfaction as her hand slid down until it tugged her black thong aside and her fingers found her wetness.

"Mmmm, yes," Jo hissed as her body relaxed to the ministrations of her busy fingers. She plucked at her nipple, rolling it with just the right amount of pressure. Her other fingers teased herself, dancing back and forth before she plunged two of them inside of her and rubbed the heel of her hand on her still hidden hard pearl.

It didn't take long before she began to feel her body building, the quivering deep inside her starting to spread throughout her. Her fingers moved faster then slowed, keeping her right on edge. She reveled in the delicious warmth taking control of her body.

But one thing she couldn't seem to control. She couldn't keep Zane's image in her mind. His imagined body kept melting away; becoming a softer pair of lips on hers, a rounded body with curves pressed against her, shared dampness from another woman's sex touching her own. And his face faded, turning into that of a certain long haired blonde girl with an impish smile and beautiful eyes.

Jo's fingers slowed nearly to a stop and she groaned, a groan that had nothing to do with sexual arousal. Desperately she worked to get her mind focused on Zane. But she failed. All she could think about was Zoe.

"Zoe! Stop it!" Jo moaned in desperation.

"Stop it? I wasn't aware I had even started anything. Yet."

Jo's eyes popped open. They focused on the doorway. She blinked hard once, then again. But the apparition standing with her back to the door didn't go away. It was Zoe.

As soon as her mind accepted that the object of her fantasy was really and truly standing there with a grin that spread from ear to ear the realization of her situation sank in. With a strangled "Oh my GOD!" Jo attempted to get her hands free, pull her clothing together and get her feet off the desk all at the same time. She failed miserably, only succeeding in dumping herself on the floor behind her desk.

At least she was out of sight was the thought that popped into her mind. Frantically she buttoned up her shirt as she peeked over the edge of the desk, hoping that the entire thing was just a product of her carried away imagination.

There was, of course, no such luck. Zoe was still leaning against the door; her hands covering her moth in an apparently successful attempt to smother what Jo instantly recognized were gales of laughter.

Even in that moment of complete embarrassment Jo couldn't help but notice how good Zoe looked. She had already dropped her coat by the door, leaving her in a pair of tight jeans matched with a blouse that strained against the swell of her breasts. A blouse and jeans that seemed to shimmer and vanish for a moment as Jo's subconscious recalled how Zoe had been dressed the last time she had seen the teen.

Determined to salvage something from the debacle that the situation was rapidly becoming Jo stood up. Unfortunately her pants, still unfastened, fell down around her ankles.

This time no hands over the mouth could stop Zoe. But she tried. Jo could see her young friend struggle mightily but it was too much. Even as the deeply blushing deputy snatched her pants up Zoe erupted in squeals of laughter that left her sagging helplessly against the door.

Fortunately Zoe recovered in a hurry because as Jo turned to try to somehow find a way to leave she found her friend had crossed the room in a few quick steps and was now right besides her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Jo, I'm so sorry. But I just couldn't hold it back. I didn't, don't, want to ever embarrass you or make you feel anything but wonderful but I just could NOT help it. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" The inconguerity of Zoe asking pardon for reacting to the admittedly ridiculous situation that Jo had found herself in suddenly hit her and her own lips twitched. Her eyes met Zoe's eyes, those warm and caring eyes still filled with laughter and mischief and the deputy couldn't control herself. She chuckled. Zoe giggled. Then the two women were clutching each other as they both erupted in laughter.

It took several minutes for the merriment to subside. Even then when they looked at each other Zoe would snicker and Jo snort. But calm eventually settled on the pair. It was then that Jo realized that Zoe was still standing right by her and the young woman's hands were resting on her hips. More than just resting, they were moving ever so slightly as Zoe closed the already slight distance between them.

"Now then," the Harvard freshman girl said softly, "What exactly was I doing along with you that I need to stop? And why in the world would I want to stop if it was what I think might have been happening?"

Jo opened her mouth but couldn't think of a thing to say. It didn't matter because a moment later Zoe's hands slid up her sides and around her neck and those soft inviting lips she had been imagining pressed against her own and her open mouth was invaded by a wiggling tongue.

Jo kissed Zoe back. She couldn't help it. The kiss went on forever it seemed until finally Zoe broke it. But rather than moving away the younger woman rested her forehead against Jo's and smiled into her eyes.

"You don't know how many times I have thought about kissing you again." A giggle escaped again. "Often while I was doing exactly what you were doing when I walked in."

"Zoe," Jo struggled one last time for control, a control that was not only slipping but was something she longed to fling to the winds. "What about your dad?"

"I went by there first. Before I even opened the door SARAH advised me that Dad and Tess were inside and to use her own words 'showed no signs of slowing down'."

"And what about Lucas?"

"Lucas is a wonderful guy. I think the world of him and maybe one day we'll get married and have a house full of children. But we're both just starting college and we're both way too young to settle down. So we see each other at every opportunity but we also are free to spend time with someone else. And the one that I have been dreaming of spending time with it you."

Zoe pushed her strong athletic body against Zoe and stopped any further conversation with another deep kiss. Once more nimble fingers undid Jo's uniform shirt and pushed it open before cupping the deputy's breasts.

"Mmm, oh my, love the black lace," murmured Zoe as she rubbed the fine material against Jo's nipples. Her lips danced all over Jo's face, neck and shoulders before settling against the dark haired woman's ear, blowing in it before swirling her tongue over the shell. As Jo shivered the blonde teen whispered to her.

"As lovely as those are," her fingertips pushed the black lace down just enough to tug the hard dark nipples, "I think I want something else, something I have been imagining and something that you need." With that Zoe moved back ever so slightly. A quick twist and Jo's pants were around her ankles again. And then Jo was looking down at the top of the other girl's head and the teen knelt in front of her.

Jo let out a gasp that she thought could probably be heard over half of Eureka as Zoe, wasting no time, pushed the soaked black thing to one side and drove her tongue into Jo's sopping wetness. Firm little hands gripped the deputy's taut butt as the college girl buried her face between Jo's legs.

It took no more than seconds for Jo to go off like a rocket. Zoe never slowed, except to clamp her open mouth on Jo's frantically bucking sex to receive the dark haired woman's flood. Her tongue continued to rasp along the older woman's silky inner channel. Jo's eyes rolled back in her head and her fingers gripped the golden hair that was all she could see of the girl who was driving her wild.

"Zoe! Please! Oh good GOD!" The dark haired deputy flailed and shook as her teen lover's lips and tongue brought her to the brink of a second orgasm. But just as she reached the edge Zoe shifted position, sitting back on her heels.

"Please? Please what Jo?"

Jo looked down at the smiling, sweet, angelic and totally evil face shinning with the deputy's nectar.

"You, you," was all Jo could moan.

"Me?"

"Please Zoe!"

There was a chuckle and Zoe leaned forward once more. She flicked her tongue tip at Jo's throbbing hard pearl.

"THAT!" Jo nearly screamed as she came again.

When the older woman finally came back to reality her friend was on her feet giving her a soft kiss and helping her get her clothing back in order. Jo slipped her hand to the back of Zoe's neck and gave her a deep satisfying kiss and then looked sternly at the blonde.

"You are SO mean."

"Thought Rangers were tough," giggled Zoe again. "Couldn't handle it could you."

"Just you wait," mock growled Jo. "Payback is a bitch."

"Ohhhhhhhh, I hope so." Zoe fluttered her eyes. "And you'll have time to prove that to me tonight."

"I will?"

"I left a message with SARAH for my Dad, telling him I was home safely and I would see him in the morning. And that I would be staying at your house. Now then, it's past five, shouldn't you be closing the office and getting home?"

Jo sighed happily. "I think we better stop by Cafe Diem first and get something to eat. I think I'm going to need my strength."

"Count on it."

(The End) 


End file.
